The present invention relates to a system for providing article information and an apparatus for mediating the article information.
When a consumer buys an article at a store, the consumer can immediately buy an article concerned if he/she knows the name of the article that he/she wants to buy in advance. However, there are cases where the consumer has an indefinite desire regarding the characteristic of an article or an article such as “I want to buy a thing like this.” or “I want to make myself look like this. Is there an article to help me look like this?”, but does not know the name of the article.
In such a case, the consumer collects advertisements, catalogs and the like in advance to evaluate articles, or asks questions to a salesclerk at a store and compares the articles provided by the salesclerk, thereby selects the article.
To buy the article that fits the consumer's desire, he/she had to collect a lot of advertisement, catalog and the like to evaluate the articles before buying the article at the store. Alternatively, there has been the case where the consumer could not select the desired article without fail, because the salesclerk at the store did not have sufficient knowledge about the article desired by the consumer.